


Карри

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ели, а потом случилось непоправимое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на куроко-недельку на diary.ru. Бета Aurumtrio.

Когда Кагами приглашал Куроко на карри, он не предполагал, что тот придет с нагрузкой в виде Аомине. По лицу Куроко невозможно было определить, позвал он Аомине, или тот сам прицепился по дороге. Зная ублюдочный характер Аомине, Кагами склонялся ко второму варианту.

Аомине небрежно скинул кроссовки, потянул носом и направился прямиком на кухню. Любопытно заглянул под крышку кастрюли, облапал зачем-то рисоварку, схватил подготовленную тарелку и уставился на рисунок в виде виноградной лозы.

— А ничего пахнет, съедобно, — сообщил он Кагами, когда тот отобрал у него тарелку и поставил обратно на стол. — Ну, хоть не зря в такую даль тащился.

А может, это все-таки был хитрый план Куроко по примирению его бывшего и нынешнего света. Кагами присмотрелся — глаза Куроко были еще более невинными и прозрачными, чем обычно, что только подогревало подозрительность.

Кагами достал третью тарелку с виноградной лозой и мстительно положил Аомине даже меньше, чем Куроко. Тот молча умял свою порцию под увещевания Куроко, что Кагами совершенно необходимы дополнительные занятия по японскому, и он с удовольствием убьет на них свое ограниченное свободное время. Потом облизал палочки, бросил плотоядный взгляд на кастрюлю, быстро глянул на Кагами и, подловив момент, когда его отвлек Куроко — наверняка специально, — в момент накидал себе в тарелку тройную порцию. Отбирать у него рис уже не было смысла.

— А ты охрененно готовишь, — прочавкал Аомине, перебив жалобы Кагами на затекающие от выписывания кандзи пальцы. — Серьезно. Никогда бы не подумал.

Кагами приготовился уже было простить поганцу вторжение без приглашения, но тот продолжил:

— Шел бы ты в повара, все равно от тебя на кухне больше толку, чем в баскетболе.

Скорость Кагами превзошла все его ожидания: он вскочил со стула и надел тарелку с недоеденным карри на голову Аомине раньше, чем тот успел взмахнуть палочками.

— Зря ты так, Кагами-кун, — сказал Куроко.

Кагами успел запечатлеть в памяти ошарашенное лицо Аомине, медленно сползающий по его щеке кусочек курицы, рыжие потеки соуса на шее и нырнул под стол как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от тарелки. Аомине схватил его за ногу и дернул на себя, вцепился в волосы на затылке, потянул вверх — Кагами здорово приложился головой о столешницу. А потом широкая ладонь с громким шлепком впечатала ему в лицо полную пригоршню карри.

Хорошо, что оно уже остыло.

Кагами облизнулся, кое-как протер глаза и понял, что прямо сейчас драки почему-то не будет. Аомине сидел рядом на полу и вытряхивал из волос рис.

— Придурок, — почти беззлобно пробормотал Аомине. — Из-за тебя Тецу ушел.

Кагами оглядел кухню — Куроко и правда не было. Только вот кто был в этом виноват?

— Можно подумать, это я оскорблял гостеприимного хозяина. И прекрати пачкать пол!

Аомине приподнял брови и нарочито внимательно осмотрелся. Он сам сидел в луже соуса, неподалеку валялись осколки тарелки и палочки. На колени Кагами шлепнулся кусочек моркови.

— Пойдем в ванную, — вздохнул Кагами.

Минут десять, стоя над унитазом, они по очереди выковыривали из волос карри. Пока снимали грязные футболки, заляпали весь пол кусками овощей и курицы и ровненько, как на заказ, усыпали рисом коврик возле душевой кабины. Кагами снова вздохнул, свернул коврик и убрал его с глаз долой. Потом постирает.

— Иди в душ первый, ты грязнее, — он подтолкнул Аомине к кабине и вытащил у него из волос еще один кусок курицы.

Тот обернулся, прищурился, обхватил Кагами за шею, заставляя пригнуться, взъерошил волосы у него на затылке и вроде тоже что-то вытащил. И, не отпуская, развернул к кабине и затолкал внутрь.

— Ты что творишь, идиот? — Кагами едва успел затормозить руками, а не лбом. — Дал бы хоть штаны снять.

— Какой ты прыткий, — хмыкнул Аомине сзади, едва не уткнувшись носом в шею. — Штаны тоже грязные. Заодно и постираем.

Кагами сжал зубы так, что челюсть заболела — надо же было ляпнуть такую херню. А мудак Аомине только подлил масла в огонь — протянул руку, прижавшись к его спине, и включил воду.

Холодную.

Аомине ржал как цирковой шимпанзе, пока Кагами, матерясь в полный голос, уворачивался от ледяных струй и пытался настроить нормальную температуру. И продолжал ржать, прижатый к стене. По его лицу текла вода, рыжеватая из-за соуса, Аомине слизнул ее с губ и довольно проурчал:

— Офигенно вкусное карри. Там же еще осталось?

Протянул руку, опять взъерошил волосы Кагами и облизал пальцы. У Кагами похолодело в затылке, картинка перед глазами на секунду расплылась. Аомине не пытался вырваться и все облизывал и облизывал пальцы.

— Ну, так мы мыться будем? — Аомине выгнулся, отлипая от стены и притираясь к Кагами.

— Прекрати. — Кагами попытался сказать это угрожающе, но получилось как-то жалобно. Он так и не отцепился от плеч Аомине, ладони будто вплавились в горячую кожу, и пальцы отказывались разгибаться.

— Я вот все думаю, — пробормотал Аомине, глядя прямо в глаза, — что же в тебе нашел Тецу?

Его руки легли на поясницу Кагами, скользнули к лопаткам, ощупали мышцы. Кагами напрягся — изучающие прикосновения слишком быстро разгоняли кровь, и не по всему телу, а только в двух направлениях. В ушах гулко застучал пульс, щеки обожгло, в паху потеплело. И если Аомине сейчас же не остановится, станет жарко и стыдно.

— Мы с Куроко не… — Кагами откашлялся, осипший голос не слушался. — Мы просто играем. В баскетбол.

— Хорошо. — Аомине ухватил его за пояс уже промокших насквозь брюк, развернул и впечатал в кафельную стену. — Мне тоже не нравятся мелкие.

Надо бы врезать Аомине и вытолкать его к чертям из кабинки, но Кагами воспринимал происходящее так заторможенно, что, пока додумался до этого, его штаны уже были расстегнуты, а шершавый язык вылизывал его шею. Желание сопротивляться быстро смывалось вместе с остатками карри. И стыдно так и не стало, даже после того, как Аомине вжался в его пах стояком и заурчал на ухо. Низкий вибрирующий звук отдался в солнечном сплетении, разом заглохли все звуки, будто в уши попала вода. Кагами, наконец, разжал руки и принялся неловко расстегивать ширинку на брюках Аомине.

— Смотри-ка, зашевелился, — тихо рассмеялся тот. — А я уж думал, опять все самому придется делать.

Подстегнутый насмешкой, Кагами оставил пока ширинку, обхватил подбородок Аомине и поцеловал его. Аомине дернулся, словно хотел вырваться, потом расслабился, приоткрыл рот и еще плотнее прижался грудью.

Целовался Аомине жадно, но не стремился перехватить инициативу, позволял кусаться, а сам только слегка касался губ Кагами кончиком языка, и от этого голову заволакивало горячим паром, успешно вытеснявшим все мысли о том, что происходит и с кем. Кагами так увлекся, что едва не забыл о собственном стояке. Но вот Аомине все еще застегнутые брюки явно мешали — он с тихим рыком толкнулся бедрами в пах Кагами и потерся. Кагами рванул ширинку, сдернул с него джинсы вместе с трусами, обхватил член и замер, сообразив, что только что сделал.

Аомине тоже стянул с него штаны, больно впился зубами в шею, притиснулся плотнее и сжал оба члена. Кагами перехватило горло, он откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о кафель и почти не почувствовав этого, и попытался глотнуть воздуха.

Кабинку уже плотно заволокло паром, в рот попадала вода из душа, Кагами сглатывал и пытался дышать. Аомине дрочил быстро, постоянно сбивался с ритма и хрипло дышал на ухо. Кагами обхватил его непослушными руками, когда колени начали подгибаться, но Аомине сам едва стоял на ногах. Он кончил первым, сильно стиснув члены и коротко, глухо застонав. Кагами тряхнуло, он положил свою ладонь поверх чужих пальцев и кончил тут же, почувствовав на них сперму.

Из кабинки выбирались с трудом — ноги не слушались. Штаны и трусы кое-как выжали и запихнули в стиральную машинку. Кагами чувствовал, как у него полыхает лицо, он понятия не имел, что теперь говорить и как вообще жить дальше.

— Слушай… — подал голос Аомине. — У тебя нельзя какой-нибудь одеждой разжиться? Моя вся закончилась.

Кагами, наконец, посмотрел на него. Аомине довольно ухмылялся, а взгляд у него был такой голодный, что не оставалось сомнений — одной дрочкой в душе он не удовлетворится. Странно, но это успокаивало. Кагами завернулся в полотенце и пошлепал в спальню за одеждой.

— Кагами-кун, вы там закончили? А то надо бы пол помыть, но я не знаю, где швабра.

Никогда еще Кагами так не разрывался между желанием убить и сдохнуть самому.


End file.
